Paul Finds Out
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: Percy tells Paul after he and Annabeth are caught trying to recover from a monster attack. Set between Labyrinth and Last Olympian. Rated Kplus for blood, slight angst, early Percebeth and possible launguage. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Paul already had a strange feeling about the Jackson's. They were keeping a secret; though Paul wasn't sure he wanted to know it. Whenever a strange occurrence happened in the Jackson's residence, Sally apparently knew exactly what was going on.

She never shared any of the information with Paul. If Paul asked her about she'd say, "That's a story for another time" or "It's Percy's job to tell you."

Sally also seemed like the over-protective mother type. But whenever her son came home with various injuries, she didn't rush him to the ER or anything. She'd study the gashed quickly and carefully, as if deciding what had created the wounds. Then she would ask, "How many?"

Percy would usually answer with "Two" or "Three" Sally would nod, hand him a cookie, and something that looked like lemon bars. She would proceed to act like the whole matter was a scraped knee from the skate park.

Percy would heal quickly too. He'd go into the bathroom and shower; his wounds began to look better. He'd take a bite of a lemon bar and take a swig from his canteen. In two days, he'd look like new. Percy also barely scarred.

Once he came home with a deep cut in his calf, like a knife had dug into his flesh. When it healed, it looked no worse than a chicken pox scar.

Yes, there was something unusual about the Jackson's, but that didn't stop Paul from marrying Sally. It didn't stop him from wanting to live with them.

* * *

Paul was grading papers late one night in the living room. Sally was at a writer's conference in Jersey, and Percy was staying the night at a friend's house.

Paul was subconsciously listening to the muffled sounds of New York through a closed window. He heard the rusty metal of the fire escape. He didn't think much of it. Many families often did fire drills in the building. Or maybe it was the window cleaners.

He resumed grading papers until he heard the sound of New York grow louder and cleaner. _Burglars, _Paul immediately thought. Paul tip toed torwards the kitchen so I he wouldn't alarm the intruders.

He silently pulled a sharp knife from a drawer and stalked towards the room with the fire escape, Percy's room. His hand had just reached the doorknob when he heard the first voice.

"We're going to get caught, Seaweed Brain." It was a girl's voice.

"No we're not." A male's voice said. Paul was shocked, it was Percy's. "My mom's in Jersey, and Paul is a heavy sleeper." The girl sighed.

"I'm still not sure about this." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't have any on hand. Let's just get it, use it, and go." Percy ordered. Paul heard rummaging around the room.

"Where is it?" The girl asked.

"Check my dresser." Percy said. "Top drawer, behind my camp shirts." A wooden drawer opened, and then closed.

"Okay, I got it." the girl said. Percy responded something but Paul couldn't make it out. Percy was in his closet and was rummaging around. Paul heard alot of metal clanging.

"Found it!" Percy announced in a rather loud whisper. "Sit down and take off your jacket."

"Seaweed Brain, can we at least not do it here?" There was a pause of silence like Percy was thinking. "Please?"

"Whatever Wise Girl." Percy decided. "Ladies first."

The old fire escape groaned under the weight of the girl. Paul knew this was his last chance to catch Percy.

_Now or never. _Paul thought. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open just in time to see Percy half way out the window.

"Percy," Paul said preparing for some parental speech. Percy snapped his head around, eyes wide and Paul gasped at the sight.

"Percy," Paul said slightly horrified, "get in here. Bring your friend." Percy did as he was told. He climbed in and put his head outside the window.

"We've been caught Annabeth. Come on in."

A girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes climbed in through the window. "I told you so." She muttered angirly to Percy.

"Can it, Wise Girl." Percy snapped.

Both kids looked the same. Cuts and bruises covered their faces. Their limbs were covered in scrapes and gashes. They were covered in blood. Most was dried, some was still streaming out of open wounds.

Both kids were wearing shredded orange shirts, dark wash jeans, and black running shoes. Their shirts were shredded. Paul could see Percy's chest, and Annabeth's purple cami.

"Oh God. What happened to you two?" Paul asked at the sight.

Annabeth was about to answer, but Percy stopped her. "Nothing that concerns you." Percy snapped again.

"This concerns me. We need to get you to the doctors and call your mom and," Percy cut him off.

"We don't need to go to the doctors. We can handle this ourselves."

"Have you seen yourselves?" Paul asked shocked. "You could get infected o-o-or loose to much blood."

"We can handle this ourselves." Percy said more forcibly.

Annabeth spoke up. "You haven't told yet?" Her question was directed at Percy.

"I was planning to tell him after Christmas." Percy said.

"Planning to tell me what?" Paul asked curiously.

"The truth." Percy said.

* * *

**This is going to be a three-shot. Please Review. If you get a chance, check out my other stories. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Writer's block, other ideas, school, friends, movies, books ect. Yep, that's my excuse. Anyway this may be boring because it's explaining the gods and stuff to Paul. But please review! I'll post the last chapter ASAP :)**

* * *

Paul followed Percy and Annabeth into the kitchen. Down the hall they whispered back and forth. It wasn't very quiet though. Paul was able to hear them over the sounds of the night life of New York. But obvious ADHD sped it up.

"Will you tell him?" Percy asked.

"He's your step dad." Annabeth stated.

"But you've told more people than I have."

"Yes, more people. Not more mortals. I've told dozens of us, but never a mortal."

"I've only told Rachel, and she already had suspicions when I told her."

Annabeth just glared.

"Five gold and three hot showers." Percy bribed.

Annabeth thought for a second. "Five gold and five hot showers."

"Deal." Percy said smiling.

"He's not one of us. What form do I use?"

"He's a teacher, so he's probably been blessed by your mom. Use the style you use for your siblings."

"Kay."

Percy dumped the contents of a small bag onto the counter. An orange canteen and a bag of lemon squares landed with a dull thud. The bag was thrown into the living room, forgotten.

Percy split the lemon bar in two, and shared it with Annabeth. Their bleeding stopped, and their minor bruises and scrapes disappeared.

At Percy's orders, Annabeth leaned over the counter and he spilled the contents over her back. The liquid was an orangish-brownish color. Like apple juice. Annabeth grimaced some, like it was salt or hydrogen peroxide. Her wounds immediately began closing. Soon, there was noting left but dried blood and yellow dust. Annabeth did the same for Percy, who reacted very similarly.

They both took a seat on the same side of the table. "Sit." Annabeth ordered. Paul immediately sat down across from them, not wanting to get on their bad sides, and set the knife in front of him.

"Okay. One minute lecture." Percy said. "Annabeth, go on three. One, two, three."

Annabeth took a deep breath and began at in incredibly fast speed.

"Gods are considered immortal, they never die. Therefore, if a civilization believed in gods that existed, those gods would still be here today. Even if that civilization died, their gods would still be here. The Greeks weren't stupid enough to worship gods that didn't exist. Their gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, just to name a few, actually existed. And because their immortal, they still exist."

Paul was going to interrupt with a comment along the lines of "_You're insane_. _The Greek gods don't exist"._ But Annabeth took a breath and continued.

"The Greek gods move with the heart of western civilization. Right now, that's in the US. Now, when people move, they don't change their habits. Someone who moves from China to America won't change their diet from noodles and pork to McDonald's and Taco Bell, well not quickly anyway. If humans don't change their habits between countries, why would the gods change their habits between the times of Ancient Greece and the times of modern America? Answer is, they wouldn't. The gods went around having affairs with mortals in ancient times, and they still do today."

Annabeth paused for another breath. Paul was trying to process this as fast as he could, but it was still nowhere near the speed Annabeth's mouth spoke.

"Their kids are called demigods or half-bloods. That is what Percy and I are. I'm a daughter of Athena, and Percy is a son of Poseidon. Now, if the Greeks believed and worshiped gods that existed, would they believe and fear monsters that didn't? No. All the monsters of myth actually do exist. That's why we looked the way we did. We were just attacked by two hell hounds and a hydra. We barely got away."

Annabeth paused for another quick breath, and Paul's didn't fail to notice Annabeth's slight falter on the word "myth". He also caught Percy's flinch and glance to the ceiling.

"The reason we look fine now, save for our clothes, is because we used nectar and ambrosia, the food and drink of the gods. If you tried to use it, you'd literally burn up since you're mortal. We can use it because we're half god, but too much could still burn us up since we're still half human. Do you understand?"

Paul was still trying to adsorb 'the heart of western civilization'. He shook his head. "Can you repeat that more slowly?" Annabeth sighed, but nodded.

She began talking like she was explaining this to a first grader. "Gods are considered immortal, meaning they never die. The Greek gods were real. They were also immortal, so they aren't dead. But they no longer live in Greece. They follow the heart of western civilization. Right now, that's in America. The Greek gods live in the US now. Do you understand so far?" Paul nodded and she continued.

"Question. If you moved to another country, would you change your habits?"

"Probably not." Paul answered.

"Exactly. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. The gods didn't change their habits between Ancient Greece and modern America. In ancient times they had affairs with mortals, and they still do now." Paul nodded, grasping the concept, but not believing it.

"The children of the gods and their mortal affairs are known as demigods or half-bloods. That's what Percy and I are. Percy's a son of Poseidon the sea god. I'm a daughter of Athena." Paul smiled.

"You make this sound so believable but it's not. If you did your research correctly, you'd discover that Athena was a virgin goddess. Therefore, she could not have affairs with mortals and have kids." Annabeth grimaced.

"Honestly, I'd rather not go into the details of my birth, but I will for your sake. Do you know how Athena was born?" Paul nodded, but was cut off before he could answer. "She sprung from Zeus' head in full battle armor. Her children are born the same way. We're literally born from her mind. And before you ask, yes I still have a belly button. I don't really know how, but I do." Paul was amazed at how all she thought all that through, but he still didn't believe her.

"Now, as I was saying, Percy and I are demigods. We fight the monsters of Greek mythology," Paul again noticed the flinch and falter at the word "mythology".

"They actually exist. We were just attacked by hell hounds and a hydra. We look better now because of nectar and ambrosia. The food and drink of the gods. We're able to consume it because we're half god. But we could still burn up if we eat too much because we're still mortal. Did that all make sense?"

Paul nodded. "That makes total sense, but I don't believe you. Seriously? You expect me to believe in the Greek gods?" Percy spoke up.

"Yes we do, because it's the truth."

"You two are not demigods. That I can assure you of."

Percy stood up and threw his fists against the walls in frustration. Annabeth looked at him sympathetically.

"Mr. Blofis," Annabeth said, "we're telling you the truth. Why would we lie about this? How else could we have healed so quickly? How do you explain Percy's constantly strange behavior?"

"I- I don't know." Paul said. "But you can't seriously expect to believe in gods and monsters."

"But we do. We also expect you to believe in the places and the Titans as well."

"The places?"

Percy began muttering. His head was leaning against the wall. "Mount Olympus; Sea of Monsters; Labyrinth; Underworld; Ogygia." He faltered on the last one and Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. An uneasy silence settled.

Paul decided to humor them. "So you've been to Greece and seen them?"

"No. They're in North America now. Magic allows them to move around with the heart of the west." Annabeth informed.

"So, where are they?"

"Mount Olympus is above the Empire State Building." Percy said. "The Underworld is beneath our feet. The main entrance, Charon's entrance, is in LA. Medusa's lair was in Jersey. Most of Hephaestus' forges reside in volcanoes. The Sea of Monsters is the Bermuda Triangle. The Labyrinth was between us and the Underworld."

Paul noticed he didn't mention Calypso's island again. "Was?"

"We kind of, ah... destroyed it."

Paul stared like Percy had grown a second head. "How in the hell do you destroy a mythological setting?"

"First," Percy said in a teacherish tone. "It's 'How in Hades'. Second, the Labyrinth isn't mythological. Third, you kill the guy with the life force that's connected to it."

Paul's eyes widened. "You killed a man?"

Percy shook his head. "He realized he was being stupid- which was really bad for him because his mom was Athena- and he realized he was putting other demigods in danger, so he sacrificed himself. Saved us from a huge intrusion."

"You're delusional." Paul said. "Both of you."

"No we're not." Annabeth insisted. "We just have a better insight on the real world than most."

"The real world doesn't contain gods, or monsters, or mythological locations."

"They're not myths!" Percy yelled frustrated. "Just because you don't see them, doesn't mean they don't exist!"

"Yes it does."

"Have you ever seen China?" Annabeth asked.

"China has nothing to do with this conversation." Paul interjected?

"Just answer the question."

"Well, no."

"If you've never been there how do you know it actually exists?"

"Because others have been there. They talk about it."

"So you accept the existence of China on the words of others. You accept the existence on faith- blind faith."

"I-I guess..."

"Paul," Percy said. "That's all were asking. Blind faith in _our_ beliefs."

"Greek gods Percy?" Paul asked. "You expect me to put blind faith in an ancient mythology?"

"Yes!" Annabeth and Percy chorused.

Paul studied them unsure of what to say or think. He decided on four simple words. "I'm calling your mother."

* * *

**...And they all lived happily ever after.**

**Just kidding. I'm gonna write one more chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
